


What’s this feeling ?

by snfics



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Today is their first-time-ever date, and Suzaku has no idea what he is feeling right now.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What’s this feeling ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe, where Suzaku and Lelouch is childhood friends and just an ordinary student.

.

.

.

Suzaku has no idea what he is feeling right now.

He’s been standing in front of the mirror for an hour or two, trying clothes, too many clothes actually. His room is a mess, but that’s not something to be bothered with now, because what’s on his mind is _only_ about what he should be wearing today.

On his first date with Lelouch.

No, he’s not excited. What’s there to be excited about when he just going to meet with his childhood friend, right?

No, he’s not nervous either. Meeting his _friend_ and go for a walk with a little chit-chat and a movie wouldn’t make him nervous, at least that’s what he thinks.

So, Suzaku really has no idea what he is actually feeling right now.

After putting on a clothes, which end up being the usual he always wear, don’t know why he made his room a mess, but, well, at least that’s made him feel a little at ease, he then tries to get his hair set.

Of course, it’s end up being as messy as his room, or maybe worse.

So, again, he ends up with his usual brown hair without any styling at all.

No, he’s not worried. Lelouch never mentions anything bad about how he looks, so meeting him in his usual dressing up would be fine, right?

No, he’s not tense up either. Maybe Lelouch might come with his usual look too. So, everything should be alright, he hopes.

After Suzaku’s done with all the dressing up, which end up no different than his normal look, Suzaku now hurries and go to the meeting point because he’s just realized that he’s late!

Being late on their first-time-ever date is not a good idea, never.

No, he’s not anxious. We know each other since we’re kids, he sure that Lelouch’ll understand his reasons for being late.

No, he’s not panicking either. He knows Lelouch’s not the type to get angry easily, or at least that’s what he is hoping for.

“What make you so late?”

Is the first thing Lelouch said after Suzaku appear in his eyesight.

“Sorry, I’m… well, you know it is our first date so I’m kind of… preparing myself… I mean…”

“You mean like dressing up and all that?”

Lelouch raises his eyebrow a little while asking that question. Then his eyes go up and down looking at Suzaku whose seem normal, totally normal.

“Well… yeah……. but I end up don’t know what to do so…”

“…”

“…”

“Next time, don’t do that again.”

Said Lelouch, after seconds of silence.

“I know. I’m sorry I made you wait…”

“I didn’t mean that… I mean next time you don’t have to dress up or do anything.”

“…?”

“Just be yourself.”

“…”

“I like the way you are and that is enough, right?”

Suzaku, still, have no idea what he is feeling right now, after hearing that sentence.

Love?

No, that’s actually what he felt long time ago.

Then, what is it _now_ ?

_More_ love… maybe.

.

.

.


End file.
